


Kokichi's No Kiss List

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Bread Crumbs [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has a lot on his mind when he shows up on Kokichi's welcome mat.But boy, is he willing to set it all aside to watch a movie with Kokichi instead.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bread Crumbs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	Kokichi's No Kiss List

**Author's Note:**

> me, using this fic as an opportunity to talk about one of my favorite movies 👀
> 
> tw: talks about the idea of dying
> 
> please enjoy!

Shuichi Saihara wasn't rash. 

But he  _ was _ standing on Kokichi Ouma's welcome mat, ringing the bell of his apartment at God knows what time, and those two things were practically synonymous. 

Each passing second he spent waiting for Kokichi to open up felt like eons.

He felt like an idiot. What if Kokichi was asleep?

Maybe he should've gone to Kaito's house or something instead, just to keep him from doing something he might regret. It was a heftier walk, but the fresh air would've been good for him. 

Before he could talk himself into leaving, Kokichi opened the door, and his fate was sealed. 

_ He was going to tell Kokichi how he felt about him.  _

"Shuichi?" Kokichi tilted his head, probably wondering what in the heck Shuichi was doing there. 

"Sorry for coming by so late." Shuichi had failed to properly rehearse this interaction in his head on the way over. Note to self: 3,000 times is not enough. "I, uh-" 

"Oh. My. God." Kokichi widened his eyes with excitement. "You're on the run from the cops, aren't you?" 

"What? Why would I-"

"Boo. And here I thought you were shaking it up a little." Kokichi sighed, waving his hand. "Alright, what is it, then?"

"I was kinda wondering if-" Shuichi bit his lip, before rephrasing his sentence. "Can we talk?" 

"Only if you shut up during the good parts." 

"The good parts?" Shuichi narrowed his eyes in confusion.

He must've known that asking was just indulging Kokichi's shenanigans. 

But then again, he must not have cared. 

Because what's better? Getting over your nerves and racking up the courage to tell someone you might like them, or falling victim to the very nonsense that made your mind wander in the first place? 

"No time to explain, it's starting!" Kokichi exclaimed, and the next thing Shuichi knew he was being dragged inside Kokichi's apartment by the collar on his shirt. 

Judging by the fresh popcorn smell coming from the kitchen, Shuichi reasoned that Kokichi meant a movie, which made the rest of their conversation make a  _ lot _ more sense. 

Kokichi never really gave the opportunity for Shuichi to ask questions, especially whilst racing around his apartment in preparation of the movie. 

Shuichi decided to make it easy on himself and sit on the loveseat in silence, waiting for Kokichi to return. 

It wasn't until Kokichi littered the coffee table with three cans of Panta, two big bowls of the butteriest popcorn Shuichi had ever laid his eyes on that Kokichi finally seemed to be ready to start the movie that he still hadn't properly mentioned to Shuichi. 

And that went without mentioning the cozy blanket he clung to like a warped teddy bear. 

"What movie are we watching?" Shuichi finally found it in himself to ask. 

"Naomi & Ely's No Kiss List." Kokichi confidently declared, pressing play. "A masterpiece."

Shuichi didn't get his hopes up. That was the first rule of hanging out with the trickster. To Kokichi, a masterpiece could be anything from  _ The Breakfast Club _ to  _ The Bee Movie _ .

"O-" Shuichi opened his mouth, just to earn a light flick on his shoulder from the one and only Kokichi Ouma, who was overdramatically shushing him. 

"Everybody knows opening monologues are the most important!" He huffed, turning back towards the TV, leaning towards it with bright eyes. 

So Shuichi had no choice but to listen as the main character of the movie, Naomi, introduced the surrounding characters via the various white lies she told them. Even her best friend, Ely. 

"Remind you of anyone?" Kokichi stuck his tongue out, plastering a mischievous grin on his face.

Shuichi promptly rolled his eyes at the liar's enthusiasm. 

"Kidding! I would never, ever tell a lie. Not once in my whole entire extravagant life. Scouts honor!" Kokichi held three fingers in the air, mimicking a salute. "I'm more of an Ely, anyways." 

When Shuichi didn't respond, Kokichi continued. "Don't worry, my beloved Saihara-chan! I haven't forgotten about you. In fact, it's the perfect time to talk about whatever you wanted to talk about! As long as it isn't so incredibly boring that I combust on the spot." 

Right. What he came here for. 

"I, uh…" Shuichi took a deep breath, thinking over the right words to say. 

But as he looked at Kokichi, whose face he could just barely see from the illumination of the TV, with a strand of dark purple hair sticking up so far from where it was supposed to be that it practically defied gravity, Shuichi backed out, his cheeks quite a rather embarrassing shade of pink. 

"It's nothing." He lamely backpedaled, despite the fact that this alleged conversation was the sole reason he had shown up on Kokichi's doorstep in the first place. 

"Nothing…?" Kokichi narrowed his eyes, and set his lips in a thin, straight line without saying another word. 

Shuichi had only seen Kokichi look that serious a handful of times in his life. If Shuichi were being honest, it was intimidating enough to send shivers down his spine. 

Until, of course, the punchline hit, and Kokichi let out a big sigh of relief. "Phew! I was getting worried you'd still be talking when B2 showed up!"

"B2?" 

"Bruce 2." Kokichi elaborated with a tsk. "Naomi's boyfriend.  _ The Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List _ embodiment of you. Keep up!" 

"R-right…" Shuichi halfheartedly nodded. 

"Unless that was a lie, and you really  _ do _ have something to say. Then Bruce 2 can wait. All you really need to know about him so far is that he's a photographer with nice teeth..." 

Now,  _ this _ backed Shuichi into a corner. Because on one hand, Kokichi was giving him the perfect opportunity to speak up! But on the other, he had just chickened out for the second time all night, and at this point it seemed better to leave it at that. 

"Kokichi…" So Shuichi had to think on his feet, and come up with a believable question that  _ could _ have warranted a late night visit due to it's undeniable importance. "Why aren't you scared of dying?" 

He'd wondered that for a while now, actually, he'd just never found a good time to bring it up before. 

Now or never, he supposed. Anything to buy him time. 

"Oh, so is that it? A good ol' existential crisis getting in your way?" Kokichi teases, before answering. "I don't think many people are actually scared of dying. They're scared of being dead." 

"Think about it. What does dying really do? Hurt for a second?" Kokichi shrugs. "But being dead. Poof. Think about what that does to everyone you've ever known? No one forgets about the dead kid. And it sucks for you, too, I guess, if you're dead. Because all of those things that go on in your head that you're scared of saying or doing will never see the light of day. You hardly ever get a warning, and definitely not a second chance. It's game over."

Shuichi listened intently as Kokichi spoke, enamored by how openly he talked about the subject, which most people dodged at all costs.

"Personally, I'm not really scared of either. I already say everything I'm thinking, true or not. Everybody loves you when you're dead, so the whole being dead thing might even work in my favor! Newspapers would write about the tragic death of an innocent kid who died way too young. No one would care to point out what a charming liar I was." He winked. "Except Maki, who told me she'd hunt me down, even in the afterlife after I ruined her and Kaito's date last week. But that's just show biz, baby."

_ To say everything he was thinking… _

Shuichi gulped. It was as though Kokichi's words were targeting him directly. 

"Besides, if ghosts are real, Korekiyo would  _ totally _ summon me so I could haunt you all for eternity! Nishishi," Kokichi gloated, accidentally throwing his blanket off of his lap in the process. "There  _ is _ one thing I'm scared of, though." 

"There is?" Shuichi asked, curiosity in his voice. Kokichi always seemed so fearless to him. 

"Of course not. That was a lie!" Kokichi readjusted on the couch, laying his head on Shuichi's lap like it belonged there. 

This wasn't the first time they had laid like that, but the sudden closeness made Shuichi's heart rate quicken regardless. 

"But if there  _ was _ something in existence that had the potential to make someone like me question everything …" Kokichi spoke softly. 

Kokichi held his fingers up, framing Shuichi's face like a picture. 

But he never finished his statement. Instead, he lowered his hands, and just stared up at Shuichi, as though he had figured out the answers to the most difficult of crossword puzzles. 

Shuichi watched as Kokichi's expression turned into a light, bittersweet smile. 

"Kokichi…?" Shuichi whispers. 

He may not have known exactly what Kokichi was thinking, but to an extent, he understood what was going on. 

"Oh, my dearest Shuichi! I've really done it now, haven't I?" Kokichi shook his head without force. "Gone and fallen in love with you so carelessly like this." 

And there it was. The biggest bomb anyone could drop. 

_ Love _ .

And Kokichi had beaten him to the punch. 

"I-if that's the truth," Shuichi breathed in deeply, trying to summon all of the courage in the world. "And you really do feel that way, then I think you should know that I feel the same." 

The moment the words left Shuichi's mouth, Kokichi started laughing. Which, admittedly was  _ not _ the move, as it turned Shuichi into a sputtering tomato. 

"Sorry!" Kokichi squeaked when Shuichi knocked him off of his lap. "It's just…  _ that _ . That was... cute." 

Whilst that was a decent explanation for bursting into laughter right after someone confesses their feelings to you, it did  _ not _ help Shuichi's complexion. He was blushing so hard he looked like a very unfortunate burn victim. 

_ Kokichi thought he was cute.  _

"Y'know…" Kokichi cleared his throat, composing himself. He was now sitting up, facing Shuichi. "Ely kisses Bruce 2 in the middle of the movie." 

Shuichi's heart nearly stopped as Kokichi continued. 

"Do you think you could help me with that?" 

Shuichi, whose brain was fried from all of the emotions the night had wrought, could barely muster a nod in response. 

And so, like at the end of any teenage rom-com, Kokichi cupped Shuichi's face, and brought him down to a kiss. 

And the two fools that partook couldn't wipe the grins off of their faces for the whole rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you? yes, you! have you been drinking enough water?


End file.
